


Happy Birthday Tsukki

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Tsukki asks what Kuroo sent to Bokuto for his birthday…





	

Tsukishima was changing into a clean shirt when Kuroo entered the locker room soaked from practice. He watched Kuroo sat down on the bench and wiped his neck with a towel.

Closing the locker, Tsukishima asked, “Kuroo-san, what did you send Bokuto-san?”

“Oho, you interested?” Kuroo grinned, turning his full attention to Tsukishima.

“Well, not particularly,” Tsukishima started. “But, Bokuto-san kept mentioning about it throughout practice.”

Kuroo grabbed his phone from his bag and walked to Tsukishima. He rested one elbow on the locker next to Tsukishima while he browsed his phone with the other.

  
“This one,” Kuroo said with a devious smile.

  
“I didn’t realize you wanted Akaashi-san to be the one in bed with you instead,” Tsukishima commented, a hint of bitterness trailing the words.

  
“Hm? You’re jealous,” Kuroo mused as he shrugged his shirt off, hiding the grin tugging at his lips.

  
“I wouldn’t say that,” Tsukishima said, averting Kuroo’s gaze.

  
“You sure about that?” Kuroo asked, putting on a clean shirt as he walked in front of Tsukishima.

  
“It’s not like we’re dating or have feelings for each other,” Tsukishima responded. “You were just relieving yourself. And I happened to be there.”

  
“Oho?” Kuroo’s eyebrow lifted in amusement and placed a hand on the locker, forcing Tsukishima to back against it. He leaned in toward Tsukishima. “Then, how did it feel to ‘happen to be there’?”

  
“It was my first time,” Tsukishima answered nonchalantly, still not facing Kuroo. “So I wouldn’t be able to tell what’s good from bad.”

  
“Coming from the guy who was drenched in pleasure?” Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima’s chin and pulled it up so that Tsukishima is looking at him. “Is that really how you feel?”

  
When Tsukishima didn’t say anything, Kuroo angled his head as if leaning in for a kiss, but stopped himself centimeters away.

  
“I’m not going to kiss you,” Kuroo whispered, his breath ghosting over Tsukishima’s lips. “Because if you wanted me to, you’d tell me yourself.”

  
Kuroo’s eyes had a certain edge to them that made Tsukishima feel cornered and trapped. At that moment, Tsukishima realized that Kuroo wasn’t a master blocker only in volleyball, and that realization made him suddenly breathless.

  
When Tsukishima sensed Kuroo pulling back, his hand instinctively held onto Kuroo’s shirt.

  
A grin swept across Kuroo’s face and his mouth descended on Tsukishima, lips parting, tongue gliding. Kuroo glanced through his lashes as he licked the saliva that escaped Tsukishima’s mouth before delving into his mouth again.

  
“Happy birthday, Tsukki,” Kuroo murmured as Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck and returned the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tsukki's birthday. Clearly, I didn't spend that much time on it. But I have an excuse. I worked early on Monday. Well, that's part 1 of my excuse. I was actually so caught up in my research on Tsukki's character (without trying to read the manga yet) that I ran out of time. And I ended up wanting to write a whole series on KuroTsuki, instead of just a chapter. So...I decided to save all the things I was originally going to write and then ended up not having anything to write since I just wrote for Bokuto's birthday last week too so I was out of gas.  
> Anyways, just throwing it out there for those who may be interested, the Black Moon is a thing. There is a black moon this October. What is a black moon? When there are 2 new moons in a single month, or when there is no full moon at all. I don't have time for it this month for the western hemisphere black moon, but I sure as hell will be celebrating it for Halloween.  
> So, as I was saying, black moon is a thing. KuroTsuki is a thing. And because of that, the KuroTsuki piece I want to work on may as well be called Black Moon.


End file.
